


Late Nights and Loose Lips

by cristina_lore



Series: Fluff Bingo Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3 am talks, But I'm leaning towards romantic tbh, Fluff Bingo, Gen, M/M, could be taken as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: Keith and Lance have fallen into the habit of having conversations in the late night/early morning hours.Prompt: 3 am Talks





	Late Nights and Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Lol the title might sound raunchy but the fic isn't. By "loose lips" I simply mean that they talk to each other easily jashfldkjh

Sometimes Lance wondered why he and Keith hadn’t done this before. ‘This’ being the late night/early morning talks they had been having ever since they had healed from their battle to defend Earth.

 

In fact, it was a wonder it had never occurred to Lance to just talk with  _ anyone _ while aboard the castle ship. 

 

(That was a lie. It had definitely occurred to him, many times, while he waited to fall asleep. 

 

He had thought about having a heart-to-heart with Hunk, a throwback to hushed words in the dark at the Garrison. 

 

Wondered what it would be like to exchange sibling stories with Pidge and giggle into the dead of the night. 

 

Fantasized about reluctant yet refreshing conversations with Keith where they teased and comforted each other in equal turns. 

 

Hoped that a knock at Shiro’s door would result in a deep discussion about insecurities and far off dreams, followed by a comforting hug. 

 

Considered the chances of Allura telling him more about Alfor and growing up on Altea and maybe giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Mused over what wild stories Coran would regale him with next.

 

But he had refused to think too much about all that, because doing so would only lead to thinking of how he missed his family and remind him that no matter how great these six people were, they hadn’t grown up with him. Didn’t know him like his family did.)

 

So okay, he knew why he hadn’t talked to Keith like this before. The question was why he had started now, when he had his family to share all his thoughts with. He didn’t think he was close to getting an answer.

 

In any case, that first night of sleepless wandering around the Garrison had ended with him bumping into Keith and then sitting down with him right there in the hallway as they talked about everything and nothing.

 

It became a ritual. Every night, Lance snuck out of his room and met up with Keith in the same hallway they had first found each other in, and then they either stayed there or went off somewhere else. They always ended up talking about things like how they felt the need to memorize constellations now that they were back on Earth, or the memes that Lance’s siblings had caught him up on, or Keith’s latest adventure in trying to train Kosmo.

 

Things that were light on the mind, perhaps even a little insignificant in the grand scheme of the universe. 

 

That didn’t stop Lance from daydreaming about those chats as he went about his day, wondering if Keith had really smiled that fraction of a bit wider when Lance had told him that Veronica thought his mullet looked soft, or reminding himself to rehash old arguments for the fun of it.

 

It was the thought of old arguments that lingered on his mind when he met up with Keith this time. Keith took one look at his smirking face and said, “Up to the roof.”

 

Lance let out a breath of laughter and followed Keith, until they were both seated on the edge of the roof, kicking their feet and leaning back on their hands to take in the night sky.

 

“I still say that Allura made a really convincing you.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and said, “ Not this again. Who would know better, me or you?” 

 

Lance grinned. “Me, because you can’t see your grumpy cat face. I see it every day.”

 

“It’s not a cat face, and have you ever wondered why it’s grumpy? Spoiler alert, it’s because I deal with you.” Keith managed to resist the urge to stick out his tongue, but only just.

 

Laughter. “If it makes you feel better, cats are cute.” 

 

Keith scoffed and Lance fluttered his eyelashes at him. This too, had become part of their routine. Lance liked to flirt, and though Keith would deny it until his dying day, it was clear that he enjoyed Lance’s flirtations.

 

Keith continued the conversation: “You, on the other hand, are just terrible, face-wise.” Call…

 

“That reference means you’re dying to sleep with me, fyi. Check and mate.” And response.

 

“Disgusting.” Keith shoved him lightly, and Lance rocked to the side before rocking back and into Keith’s space.

 

“Prude. Now stop moving; your shoulder has potential as a headrest.”

 

“Who says I want to have your head rest on me?” But he stopped moving. Lance hummed.

 

For a while, they just breathed. Lance was close to dozing off, but caught himself, not wanting the conversation to end just yet. If three am talks with Keith were fun, sunrise talks were a quiet sort of thrill. He just had to stay awake until then.

 

“Did I ever tell you about the time…”


End file.
